1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and particularly to a semiconductor package with electromagnetic shielding capabilities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a naturally occurring electromagnetic phenomenon. The electromagnetic waves generated by electrical or electronic devices in operation may interfere with other surrounding electrical or electronic devices, which has adverse influences on the normal operation and the stable signal transmission of these devices. Further, excessive electromagnetic interference causes electromagnetic contamination, which adversely affects the human health and destructs the zoological balance. Electromagnetic compatibility between component devices of an electrical or electronic system is thus required to avoid function degradation or damage of the component devices caused by the electromagnetic interference therebetween, thereby ensuring the normal operation of the entire system. However, with the rapid development of the electrical and electronic industry, it has become more and more difficult to obtain such an electromagnetic compatibility status. To achieve the electromagnetic compatibility of the entire system, the amount of electromagnetic radiation emitted by each power consumption component of the system is required to be limited to a predetermined amount, and each power consumption component is also required to have a certain anti-interference capability. Only when both the amount of electromagnetic radiation emitted by each system component is limited and the anti-interference capability of each system component is improved, can the electromagnetic compatibility of the entire system be obtained.
Typically, in high-density semiconductor packaging, multiple dies can be arranged side-by-side or can be stacked vertically within the package to form a system-in-package (SiP). However, mutual electromagnetic interference occurs between the dies in the package, and external electromagnetic signals also interfere with the operation of these dies, which may result in damage of the dies and malfunction of the package incorporating these dies.
Hence, an improved semiconductor package having a shielding structure is desired to provide a more effective electromagnetic shielding capability. It is further desired that this shielding structure should not raise the overall height of the semiconductor package while effectively shielding electromagnetic interference between adjacent dies of the semiconductor package.